zombie_wrathfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
Clans can help you in the game with their bonuses and general support they can offer to you as a group of people or friends. Clans have 7 things that they can upgrade to enhance the gameplay for all clan members: Improved Gym: Gives a passive % bonus to all gym gains. HQ Location: Reduces the chance of zombies will damage your clan HQ. Barrack Size: Allows this clan to decale X wars and hold X members. Travel Bonus: Reduces travel time by X% for all clan members. Venturing Bonus: Increases venturing exp gains by X%. Cooldown Reduction: Decreases cooldown times by X%. HQ Defence: Increases Clan HQ structure by X and slightly reduces damage to structure. Clans can also purchase a vault and a warehouse. A vault will let you deposit money into the clan, and you must have a vault in order to purchase other upgrades for your clan. A warehouse will let you deposit items into the clan. Items can only be withdraw by leaders or officers in the clan. If you attack member of another clan that your clan is at war with, and leave them, your clan gains some aggro. The amount of aggro gained is dependant on what level the player you are attacking is compared to what level you are. Aggro is used to upgrade your clans' level. New clan levels give you new upgrades available that you can buy. Clans also get their own personal forum to discuss anything they'd like in. These forums are not moderated, therefore, anything said inside is private between you and your clan members only. Clan leaders and officers can plan and execute the following missions: Reconnaissance: The clan setting the mission aims to get a spy inside its opposing clan's head quarters to find out information... Should the mission be successful the clan finds out how much money the specific clan has and also finds out some of the stats of the members in this clan... Planning time: 24 hours Duration: N/A People required: 2 Looting Raid: The aim of this mission is to raid the opposing clan's headquarters and gain a small percentage of its money from the vault. The gain will be between 0-2% per success. Careful planning must go into this tough mission... Planning Time: 48 hours Duration: N/A People required: 6 Assassination: The aim of this mission is to tactically take out a member of the opposing faction and put them in hospital for a long time. This is mainly used to even up the odds if a clan employs the services of a high stat player to win a war between clans. High success rate and if successful targeted player remains in the medic camp for 6 hours Planning time: 36 hours Duration: N/A People required: 4 Venturing: The aim of this mission is to venture outside the encampment in search of food, items and loot. By taking a strong team, not only safety is ensured but greater reward. Be careful, when the base is under threat of an attack venturing is more dangerous... Planning time: 6 hours Duration: N/A People required: 4 Sentry Lookout: Running a Sentry Lookout mission greatly reduces the chance of an enemy Reconnaissance mission from being performed, although there is always a small chance a spy may get by the lookout team... Planning Time: 12 hours Duration: 12 hours People required: 3 people Guard Duty: Similar to the Sentry Post mission, the clan elects to have members go on guard duty inside the headquarters to protect it against raids. The Guard Duty mission greatly reduces the success of enemy Looting Raid missions... Planning Time: 12 hours Duration: 12 hours People required: 4 Body Guards: Running a Body Guards mission greatly reduces the chance of an enemy Assassination mission from being performed, although there is always a small chance the assassin may slip past the bodyguards... Planning Time: 12 hours Duration: 12 hours Players required: 4 Search & Destroy: The aim of this mission is to venture outside the encampment in search of zombies to slaughter, gaining vast exp for clan members embarking on this mission. By taking a strong team, not only safety is ensured but greater reward. Be careful, when the base is under threat of an attack venturing is more dangerous... Planning Time: 6 hours Duration: N/A People required: 8